


Rickandmorty Epic Afventure 8

by ilovemccree42



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemccree42/pseuds/ilovemccree42
Summary: Rick and Morty Are JUST two silly boys.But one day? THEY are in for a surprise. What happens next will shock you and kill you.





	Rickandmorty Epic Afventure 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria/gifts).



One day "Rick" from Rick and Morty the hit TV show Season 3 Walked into his garage and house. "Hi Morty," He says, slapping his crocs onto the table where they belong after a long day of walking.

"Oh Hi Rick!" Says Morty, who is just on the floor, watching Game Grumps on his Nintendo 3DS internet. Rick snatches the 3DS from his sweaty, weak little boy hands, and smashes it onto the floor into a million pieces.

"Wow Rick. That was really mean, Rick." Says Morty, angry and crying. "Listen Morty!" Says Rick, and sometimes he is burping, but I'm not writing the burps because fuck you. "I made a new invention, bitch."

Rick pulls a small ORB out of his pocket. Morty looks at it curiously. "Wow Rick! What is that?"

"It's an ORB, Morty, you goddamn incel!" Rick says, pointing a gun at Morty and shooting and killing him. Then he grabs just a rock off the nearest table and smashes himself on the head and dies.

MORTY wakes up on the cold hard streets. His head hurts from being shot. "Augh where am i!" He wonders and rick appears behind him. "Welcome to the real world morty we are in the real world now" Says eixk

Marty gets up and looks around. Theres just cars everywhere and people but they look so HD like a hd texture pack of skyrjm. "Oh wow geez rick" Says morty and he dabs. "This fucking is weird thanks!l"

"Shit up morty" Says rick slapping him in he mouth"We came here to do one thing. And thats to get a special thing they have here in REAL life but not the rick and morty universe and its SHECEZHAN SAUSE. THEY BROUGHT IT back here but not in our universe. We have to find it morty. Or else we will fucking die"

"Wow ok" Says morty, kicking some rocks with his shoes and then taking off his shoes and throwing them over someones fence. "Well what do we have to do rick?"

"We need a local to assist us in our mission" He says and he grabs a random person out of the crowd of people walking by. Its just some girl.

"Wow what the fuck my name is gloria!!!!!"Said gloria who is the girl. She had brown curly hair and blue orbs. she is wearing a shirt that has has a horse with flaming eyes on it and a speech bubble coming out of its mouth is saying "I AM AN ARTIST".

"Hi my name is rick sanchez take me to the nearest mcdonalds NOW" Says rick. "I am a small boy" says morty because they are introducing themselves.

"Ok i will take you to the nearest mcdonald's and i will do it NOW" She says. She picks up her pgone "Siri directions to mcdonald's" she says and siri says "Ok. Getting directions to mcdonalds"

"Its this way" Sys gloria running into a strangers yard and just cutting through it. "This is a shortcut" she says.And rick and morty follow her and they just run to mcdonald's.

\-----  
at mcdonald's  
\-----

They go through the front door of mcdonalds. "Haha well we have arrived :)" Says gloria.

"Ok where is the money" Says rick.

"What"

"I didnt bring any money gloria. What did you expect. Gloria we need money now"Says rick.

"Wow well i dont have any money" says gloria, picking a french fry off the ground and eating it.

" Listen gloria. I have an idea. I need you to use your ART skills to draw a dollar for me" says rick. "Wow" Says gloria "I cant draw an entire dollar."

"Oh so you are admitting that you are a mediocre artist I see" Says rick angrily and he picks just some straws out of the mcdonald's straw holders and blows off the paper parts off at her face.

"Bitch. You old man. You will regret this. You will be dead and I will make sure that this happens" says gloria and she takes a pen and draws the sexiest dollar you have ever seen.

Rick snatches it in his old hand and he takes it over to the counter. "One shnezuan sauce please" He says.

"Sheunzan machine broke" Says the cashier who is in a toriel cosplay.

Ricks eyes glow RED and he uses his telekinesis powers to end the lives of everyone in the mcdonalds. Police cars surround mcdonalds instantly. "Fuck we have to leave now" He says and grabs gloria and puts her in his pocket.

Rick cant find morty anywhere. "Morty You fucking incel Where are you" He says loudly and hears coughing noises coming from the MCDONALDS play place. He rushes in to see morty coughing on the balls im the ball pit. He opens a portal and pushes morty in and all 3 of them fall out and land and rick starts doing CPR on mortis.

"Oh my god old man is your son going to be ok?" Asks gloria who is eating the papers from the straws.

"No. He is dead" says rick pointing to morty who is dead."

"Oh my god is he ok?" Asks Big Mama G.

"Yeah he's just dead" rick replys. "We need to bring him to the **Shrine of resurrection** baby."

"Ok" Says GLORIA

Rick drags morty along like a stick just grabbing his ankle and nothing else. Gloria is walking next to him. "Ok here is the deal Gloria" rick explains. "The shrine Of Resurrection is on Dimension p-3n15 however we are currently in Dimension b-17ch. And my portal gun juice is empty and we need to repair it. we need three ingredients GATORADE, THORNS from a DARK ROSE, and also RAW SPIDERS. I am bringing you along on my quest to use as a human shield in case i need one."

"Lol seems legit" says gloria

GLORIA, rick sanchez, and MORTYS CORPSE all travel to the nearest vending machine which is 3 miles away. however they have no coins.

"gloria I need you to use your superhuman strength to punch through the vending machine door" says rick. "Wow rick sanchez from rick and morty, I dont have superhuman strength! Im just a small town girl" She whispers.

"Not with that fucking attitude you dont" says rick. He hands her a knife. "I will tell you a secret. The tip to getting strong fast is to have a knife. Life hack"

"Wow fuck... I never thought of t that way" Says gloria. "Thank you old blue man." She stabs the vending machine and one hundred gatorades come out of it.

"Now I am gatorade rich!" says gloria and she stuffs them in her shirt. Rick also does so it looks like he has boobs. "Great job gloria" he says. "That was an excellent crime."

"A crime? Uncle Rick i am no good at crimes, Im a sweet baby boy. I could do no harm" she says.

"Too late gloria. You are already on the path of FUCK. You will be a thieve who has killed thousands by the end of this week. Such is the way of life."

They keep walking but gloria feels very sad now because she doesn't want to be a delinquent.

LATER

After walking for 4 hours they stop and go into a hotel room because they have to sleep. The receptionest at the counter is sonic the hedgehog because in dimension b-17ch everyone is a fictional character. Rick Gloria and Mortys corpse watch vegietales on the hotel tv and pass out at 3 am.

Gliria is awakened to screaming noises and rick is gone. "Oh no rick has been kidnapped and it is up to me to save him" Says Hloria and she tactical rolls outside to see some buff men in suits with spiders on them getting into an elevator. She drinks a stamina potion (Gatorade) and runs fast into the elevator and no one even notices her there because she is so small. When the buff men get out of the elevator they are on a floor called FLOOR X. they go into a room labeled THE BITCH ROOM. gloria sneaks over and puts her ear to the door.

"why did you do it? speak up you fuck. we know what you did. you will pay you bitch." says a voice that sounds familiar.

"i dont know what youre talking about." says rick. a smack is heard. "yes you do... dont do something you will regret we have your life in our hands mother fucker!!!!!" You recognize that voice as well.

A loading of a gun is heard. OH SHIT!!!!! "Now mister sanchez. You will say it. You will call me 'daddy'".

"Never. I will never say such a thing. Why the fuck would you even want me to say something like that anyways" says rick who is being held at gunpoint.

"because that was in the fucking fic request" says the man. Gloria bursts into the room using her knife. Sonic the hedgehog and gamzee from homestuck are both buff and in suits standing around a table and behind the table is levi fromattack on titan. Gloria thtrows a gatorade bottle at his head and he immediately falls over bleeding and dead.

SONIC and GAMZEE stand up and point that guns at her but rick sanchez shoots them both in the head with gun that shoots out small knives as bullets. "lol thanks gloria I was counting on you to come this was all part of my plan. These guys are the owner of the SPIDERS REPUBLIC where they sell raw spiders on the black market. i just needed to get into their safe room."

Gloria looks at her gatorade covered hands. "What am i becoming?" she whispers to herself.

rick places a hand on her shoulder. "You are becoming EPIC that's what!!!!!!Now help me break into this safe we need the spiders."

gloria hands the knife to rick and he uses it to open the safe and grabs 2 raw spiders and puts them into a gatorade bottle. "Ok we need one more thing which we can get tomorrow. goodnight gloria" he says before passing out on the ground.

Gloria goes to the top of the building. She eats a baguette and tears drip down her eyes. She did not want to go to jail and be a criminal. She did not even know who she was anymore. She gets out her sketch book and draws a sexy anime girl and then falls asleep under the moonlight.

THE NEXT DAY

gloria and rick and Mortys corpse wake up and they eat trix cereal (They take turns pouring little pieces into mortys dead mouth) and then they get on their big socks and they Go.

They hike for 2 days and then they are in the dark woods. "Oh fuck it is the dark woods watch out gloria!!!" Says rick as some bones are sliding around on the ground. "You could trip on these bones and that would fucking suck!!!!!!"

"Haha yeah I guess you are right" Says gloria who is wearing a cat sweater and pants with middle fingers on them. She does not care about bones she is not afraid of anything after witnessing a DEATH. she kicks one of the bones and it explodes.

they continue in and all of a sudden there is mist everywhere. "HALT" says a voice. They both look around and then Tony the Tiger comes out of the woods wearing dark robes. "These are sacred grounds you can not step foot beyond here. Unless you answer my riddle."

"Wow tony the tiger what happened to you" asks rick. "Oh well you see I finally found my true self. My brother Bony the Tiger never respected my identity but.."  
While he is talking rick shoots him with a gun and kills him.

"Rick how many must die for us to be satisfied... Why do you do this rick" Gloria asks. "I wanted to be friends with tony the tiger. Maybe deep down somewhere inside you also wanted to be friends with tony the tiger. But you are afraid of intamacy rick. You are afraid of what you might become. Vulnerable."

"Maybe so" says rick sadly. "I cant have friends because this is the life i have chosen. But i can have morty. Which is why i need to save him as soon as possible."

Suddenly a rattling noise is heard and two glowing eyes peer st them from within the darkness A tiger made out of BONES walls up. "I am bony the tiger" he says and his eye glows orange. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Why did you kill my brother."

He brings down one large fist and gloria and rick jump out of the way. Oh fuck it is bony the tiger and he is pissed.

"gloria you distract him while I grab the flower" says rick and before gloria can say anything he is already running. She is mad. "Uhh rick whatever i never expected THIS would happen when i agreed to bring you to McDonalds!!!!!!!" She said angrily crossing her fists. She thoughts about all the people who died and how rick didn't care that she was becoming a monster and how in the end nothing mattered. She thought about her going to jail all because of this ugly little man. She thought of her future destroyed because of this man. She started to glow and she rose into the sky her eyes flickering red.

"Take this...You fool!!!! GLORIAS 10,000 KICKS OF FURY!!!" She screamed as her third eye flew open and she grew ten thousand legs and kicked bony the tiger into a million pieces and he died.

Gloria started to revert back to her normal form and fall back to the ground. she looked st her arms. "Wow.:. How did i do that?" she wondered aloud.  
Rick appeared with his portal gun complete. "I sensed you had a hidden potential within you gloria however it could only be activated by making you angry which is why I manipulated you. Am i sorry? No i'm rick sanchez and im a bitch. That's just how it is ok. Anyways" he opened a portal and pushed in mortys corpse and gloria and rick went in.

They arrive at what seems to be ricks house. "I thought we were going to the shrine of resurection" says gloria. "Oh we are it is here... On my original dimension. I was kicked out because my jerry was so powerful he is immortal and he is the closest thing to a "god" besides me. However because of his immortal energy some of t leaked through the cracks of the earth and created a spring where anyone of his blood can be brought back to life since they share DNA. and that place is... on that mountain" he says pointing to the mountain. "gloria I have one last request. When all of this is over would you join morty and i for some Chicken mc nuggets."

"Lol we will see" Says her.

Rick and gloria start the climb to the top of the mountain. It is long and they do it. Then they are there.

"Wow here we are st the top of the mountain" gloria says as lightning is all around them.

There is a large pool with flashing light colored liquid trickling around and rick places morty in the middle. he then turns to gloria and pulls out his gun. "One last thing gloria. In order to bring morty to life... I must take.... The life of another."

Gloria's heart stops.

"Haha jk LOL but can you even imagine" says rick and he throws up just because sometimes he does that. he is an alcoholoc.

Lights dance around morty and he sits up slowly feeling the energy flow through his veins. He coughs up a ball pit ball. "Wow oh geez rick im a real boy again!" Says morty.

Rick morty and gloria all slap their knees and laugh and have a good little chuckle. Then rick pulls out his portal gun and they all go to a dimension of gloria's real life except where the police dont want to kill them.

Theygo to mcdonalds. "Morty you are never allowed in the play place ever again" says rick. "Ok thats fair" says morty.

They eat a sauce.

 

**Yeah. The End**


End file.
